stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vika-crow
Welcome, Vika-crow, and thank you for contributing to Star Trek Expanded Universe! We hope that you'll enjoy your activities here and join our community. To learn more about contributing to STEU, please visit the following: *''Manual of Style. This shows how to accurately format your work. *' ''' this site to make sure that your article doesn't already exist. *Check our '' '', although any contributions you make are appreciated! When you edit articles, before clicking "Save page", please click "Show preview" so that you can see what your edits look like before they are permanently saved. Proofread your work for typos, misspellings, proper punctuation, capitalization, italics and so on. This saves community members from having to clean up after others. If uploading images, place them in the appropriate image category. Note that unused images (not used on any page) may be deleted. Sign comments on discussion pages with four tildes (~~~~). This pastes your user name and the date/time of your comment. If you have questions, you may: *post them on a talk page, *ask for help on our help page, *or contact an administrator. Always remember to before you make changes. Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Star Trek Expanded Universe database! -- Luke80 (Talk) 20:09, 16 August 2009 Using Characters from Other Series Hi there, it's been brought to my attention you used Anne Cobry, a character from and in your series. I've taken the material out of the article for the time being as it would be something you would need to discuss with, and gain authorisation from, the author before using the character. Thanks. --usscantabrian 20:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :There is a category that lists articles from fan productions on characters, places, ships, etc that people are free to use without having to seek permission from the creator: Category:Open-use creations. With any fan production derived article without the Open-use tag it is best that you contact the author and see how they feel about your plans. – 06:55, November 12, 2009 (UTC) MA redirects Hi, I noticed that you've been creating a lot of pages with MA redirects lately, while there is certainly nothing wrong with you doing so, it is not the best way to redirect a link to an article on another wiki, by creating a page like that, it removes it from the redlink list, making it harder to tell if the article has actually been written on this wiki, and it adds the extra work of actually creating the article with the redirect. However, by linking with the template, you can have the link automatically link to an MA article of the specified name. The MA redirect you've been using is mainly meant as a temporary fix for articles that have already been created that are MA copies.– Cpthunt 20:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome - best of luck in your writing, too. :) --GenesisDevice 03:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Rakelli Yeah, although I do have future plans to expand on the Rakelli culture (which I've very sadly left a bit blank since Unity's series 2 in 2006), I can't think that I'll be mentioning their clothing styles all that much, so go for it! =] Luke80 19:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Just a heads-up -- the 'problem reports' page is meant to report problems with the wiki software. if there's an article you feel shouldn't belong, just nominate it for deletion on the votes for deletion page. -- Captain MKB 04:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Vo'Quv Class Response I actually hadn't considered what Klingon class ships I was gonna use in FvK space battles, but it's quite likely I will use the ship in any of the FvK space battles especially in the 23rd Fleet season that will have lots of space battles between the 23rd Fleet and Klingon squadrons. Was there any particular reason you wanted to know?– SushiTheLegend 16:44, March 19, 2010 (UTC)